


Deduction 2: Reflection

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-10
Updated: 2006-03-10
Packaged: 2019-02-02 12:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Daniel is not as naive as people (in this case Jack) seem to think and reflects on his next move.





	Deduction 2: Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Never upset a linguist, you don't know what he might say!  
  
Thanks to my Beta, Gateroller!  


* * *

Well, that was interesting. Jack is put out with me, again. But this time I think he's really mad at himself. All through the debriefing he kept glancing over at me and I could see the fire in his eyes. It wasn't simple anger though, not this time, at least not with me. It had better not be at me! I didn't doing anything wrong, not this time. No, I know what it is. He's been doing it again and this time he almost got caught out on our last mission. Not entirely his fault but being Colonel Jack O'Neill, poster boy of the SGC, he'll blame himself.

If the tree hadn't been in the way and the MALP had managed to get film of that pillar, I could have studied it beforehand and we would have been better prepared. As it was we went in blind. Okay, it didn't take me long to discover that the planet was under the protection of the Goa'uld but true to our luck of late, at the precise moment I deciphered the writings, they came through the gate. Jack still managed to get us all back safe, but I know him well enough to know he'll be feeling guilty as hell. He'll feel as if he let us down and the trouble is from his perspective he probably did.

Jack thinks I have no idea about the way he watches me but, of course, he has no idea how aware of him I am. He can't walk into a room without me knowing it, even if my back is turned. I sometimes think I must be psychic but then it only works with Jack, so I ask you, what the hell does that mean? I think I know the answer to that now, but I don't know what to do about it.

I think I'm going have to make my mind up though and soon.

It's hard to do my job sometimes, like today. It's simply that I have no control over certain circumstances. When I found that pillar I got excited; people think I don't know how I get at times like that but of course, I know. I get carried away and I forget about other priorities; no, not forget, I just shove it to the back of my mind because I know others better qualified than me, will take care of them. I trust my team-mates; it's as simple as that. I trust Jack with my life, as we all do with each other. And I do include myself in that equation, as much as those outside the team might think I don't pull my weight in the protection section, Jack made damned sure that I can and that I do.

But I digress. I placed my attention where they pay me to, on the writing on the pillar. Well, not all of my attention. But that's a separate problem. Mostly.

When Jack's around I find it really hard not to be aware of him and it's getting more difficult. Not sure exactly when I realised that he was watching me. You know, watching _me_ not just watching _out_ for me? But once I realised that was it, it became like a seventh sense. It's not so much that I see him doing it; he's too damned good for that. No it's more an internal awareness kind of thing. I just _know_ and when I get that feeling, well the awareness aspect just multiplies. It takes all my concentration on whatever task is at hand, for me not to turn and simply return the scrutiny.

You see I watch him back. It's not easy because he's always so aware, part of his training you know? It's easier to do it, to watch him, when we're back on Earth, he's more relaxed there and I can watch him quite openly some of the time, like in the commissary when he saunters in and waits in line for his food. I particularly like to watch his back as he walks past, all long legs and tight ass.

I like to see his chest too but, and here I take a risk I know, I like to see that in the showers where I can see his dog tags nestling amongst that chest hair. Hhnng! Now I know what you're thinking, do I stop at the chest? Do I look lower?

Well it would be easy enough, after all his years in the military he's quite happy to wander around buck-naked whereas I wear a towel. Trouble is; I did that once, looked lower, and never again. Lucky no one else was there or they'd have got an eyeful of my towel doing a fair representation of a pyramid. Luckily Jack himself was too busy towelling his hair dry.

I had to get under the shower quick and I turned down the temperature, way down so I'd go down too. That night though, I had a really hot dream. In the showers, under the spray only this time it wasn't nearly as cold and I wasn't alone. I dreamt that Jack had seen me looking at him and followed me and instead of my erection going down, he went down. Oh god, even thinking about that now makes me hard. He was so wonderful. Took me whole and sucked and licked till I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to clamp my hand over my mouth so I didn't scream his name as I came down his throat. OH. MY. GOD.

I think you get the picture anyway.

Where was I? Ah yes, trying to decipher that pillar while trying to ignore Jack's watching me. Besides the fact that it is hard to ignore it, I don't really want to. I love the fact that he's interested. I just hope it's more than just a passing fancy; think it is, otherwise it's a long time passing. It's been quite some time now. Which is the problem really. _My_ interest is certainly more than a passing fancy. I love the guy, crazy about him in the want to get in his pants kind of love. But I don't know what to do. Or even if I should _do_ anything.

I mean he's interested, has been for some time, yet he's never said anything, never even hinted. For all I know he's as straight as a board and this is just some kind of aberration on his part. Oh god, I hope not. I don't think that's the case really, but I don't have enough evidence to risk finding out, do I? I mean if I were to approach him and he really was only daydreaming and never wanting to pursue the reality, it could really mess things up between us.

The only question is; if he weren't serious, would he really let himself get distracted the way he did today? No, I don't think so. Jack is too much of a professional, which is why I know he'll be beating himself up over what nearly happened today.

We have to sort this out. I _have_ to sort it out, for all our sakes. Jack's never going to approach me. If he's not come to me yet he's not going to. I know him, he decides things in the blink of an eye and he's clearly decided -- sometime -- that all he's going to do is watch.

Well I think you'd better watch me this time Jack, because I'm going be right in your face...one way or another.

Fin


End file.
